marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Npaproductions
Welcome Hi, welcome to Marvel Movies! Thanks for your edit to the The Avengers (film) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Doomlurker (Talk) 22:06, 4 September 2012 Images Can you upload images with better names? for instance "AoA set RDJ Ruffalo.jpg" anything is better than a list of letters and numbers. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:34, April 23, 2014 (UTC) : Hey @Doomlurker, sorry! I just saw this now. My bad! next time I'll upload them accordingly next time. Npaproductions (talk) 03:56, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Channing Tatum as Gambit: Deventley confirmed!!! Look at X-Men: Apocalypse now soemone added 3 links!!!! : That was me. Npaproductions (talk) 03:55, June 23, 2014 (UTC) : so you proved yourself wrong? : I didnt 'prove myself wrong', asshole. I simply did a little more digging, althought he's still tecnhincally not attached to Apocalypse just yet. He's still only rumor to be featured in that film. Since people like to revert my edits I figured there'd be no reason not to add it. Unless Doom has anything to say about it.. Npaproductions (talk) 18:47, June 23, 2014 (UTC) : Jeez, there's no needs to cuss me out. I was just saying, you did keep deleting my edits, but then you added links saying he would be in it. I didn't mean to say it like that. Jeez : My bad dude, meant no disrespect, people on here are so dense (Ghost) that when someone is told to them as fact, or something like that, they take it and throw it away. Npaproductions (talk) 00:36, June 24, 2014 (UTC) The Other Don't worry about it man, we all miss things and make mistakes. Ghostkaiba is now convinced that when the Avengers fight Thanos the film will just fade to black and not show any outcome of the battle... I wouldn't mind so much if he started a forum thread or only commented on one article regarding it but he's said the same thing on at least three different articles. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:19, June 24, 2014 (UTC) : Ah alright, yeah I completelyyyyy missed it. You should really threaten to ban him, he's getting way too out of control with his actions and what he's trying to claim as fact. He doesn't know, we certainly don't know, so why even try to make it a convincing theory and post it all over creation? He's become a throne in my side as I've tried to let him know how it is, how it truly is, but he's still presistant on saying that "oh, ronan is the other" or those comments about Avengers 3 battle. I doubt, in any pre-conceived ideas, that Whedon will let a billion dollar trilogy end with a "and fade to black" ''moment. It's non-sense, complete drivel. This isn't a TV series. Npaproductions (talk) 20:33, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Sharon Carter Why are you telling me? All I did was correct someone else's spelling mistake, I didn't put the information there. - Doomlurker (talk) 08:58, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Daniel Whitehall Well you've edited other articles, I don't understand why you've suddenly decided to not format them properly, even simple things like a bulleted list for relationships you've just gone ahead and decided not to. And why no infobox? When you create new articles there's a section at the top that says preloadable templates and practically creates the page for you. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:19, September 24, 2014 (UTC) When you write biographies they should be past tense and should never refer to the person as a character e.g. You should never write "He is seen" it should be "He then..." This is basic biography stuff that I noticed you're doing wrong with your edits. - Doomlurker (talk) 09:37, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Infinity War The correct name is Part I and II not 1 and 2 and thus 1 and 2 redirect to I and II. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:43, October 29, 2014 (UTC) I'm so happy you bought ' that '''up You know how many times I found plagiarizing of my and others users on Marvel Movie Wiki edits on MarvelCinematicUniverse.Wikia. So they can use our contributors but we can't use their are you kidding me man. But I am with you on plagiarizing on other people work. AND if I find any plagiarizings of our edits on MarvelCinematicUniverse I WILL REPORT To THEIR ADMIN! Cale2.0 (talk) 00:10, November 23, 2014 (UTC) : I'm totally with you on that. I got kicked off of MCU.WIKI. because I was making an edit, and everyone came to attack me and i freaked on them because i was only trying to help. It sucks that this page/site doesn';t get the love it needs to build up and be more of a Wikia page. Seems like a lot more people are going over to the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia to edit their pages. I haven't seen anyone from the MCU page take stuff from this one, but I'm sure some of them have stolen the information I've found. They've literally put their page for Daniel Whitehall on the Daniel Whitehall marvel-movie wikia to go to theirs.. Like WHAT. We don't need to see two pages of the same person. We jus needf more people to contribute on here honestly. Npaproductions (talk) 01:35, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :Why don't you just edit on the Disney Wiki instead? Byzantinefire 02:18, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :I did pull from Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia, I'm not going to lair about it I needed the notes and I got lazy. And you are right people are going to the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia. But Marvel Movies wiki is awesome and this is my first Wiki and I am prond to be apart of it. You can count on me. And go check the video out you thanks me http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ra1sBRLRFtc Cale2.0 (talk) 02:39, November 23, 2014 (UTC)